TOdO es Dificil
by yuni-san16
Summary: sakura desde hace tiempo esta enamorada de sasuke,al escuchar su confecion sasuke se vuelve frio y egosentrico,cree que todas estaran a su dispocision,pero sakura no es una de ellas,todo es dificil hasta el amor
1. Chapter 1

**kOOniiichiwa!! **

**soy nueva en esto espero y les guste**

**_"CUANDO PIENSAN"_**

**_(hablo yo )_**

**_hablan los personages_**

**_-cambio de ecena_**

_**los personages nmo me pertenecen(por desgracias T.T) pertenecen a: masashi kishimoto**_

En la aldea de konoha se encuentran un grupo de amiigas en el parke dando la buelta.

ino:los ciento chicas pero me tengo k ir ya es tarde para mi mama y mañana le tengo k ayudar en la floreria  
sakura:okei nos vemos en la escuela  
tenten:ya bete me estorbas-enojada

A tenten le choca ino dice k es muy mala con sakura pero sakura no lo kiere admitir,a hinata tambien le choca pero como es una chica timida no se atreve a decirle a ino la verdad

sakura:ya dejala  
ino:callate tenten  
tenten:en tus sueños, nose ni por que viniste si nadie te kiere aki  
ino solo salio de hay enojada

tenten:mejor para mi  
sakura:tenten, te pasaste k mala eres con ino por que siemre la tratas asi-preocupada por la susodicha  
tenten: es k no te das cuenta,hinata y yo te lo decimos,aparte tu mejor amiga no es siempre te zorrea aber que te critica y tu de tonta te dejas ya te lo he dicho un millon de veces y nunca entiendes-dic etratandola de entrar en razon  
hinata:ya tenten mejor hay que irnos a comprar un helado e irnos a nuestras casa ya es tarde -sonrojada y con voz timida  
sakura:hai!-ignorando lo de tenten  
tenten:ezta bien!

tenten:sakura?-le decia mientras estaban en el pasto comiendo helado

sakura:hai?-comiendo del helado

tenten:losiento es solo que-pauso-me se casa de mis casillas ino cuando te trata asi y no me gusta que te pase eso

sakura:lose pero...yo..-pauso y su mirada se nublo-soy demasiado debil como para poder enfrentarla

hinata:no te sientas si sakura,tu solo beves hacer lo que creas que sea bien para ti, no para los demas,aparte sabes que siempre nos tendras a tenten y ami verdad?

sakura:hai arigato chicas-dijo llorando y todas se abrazaron

naruto: y tu que crees sasuke, le gustare a hinata?-terminando se de comer el #9 plato de ramen y obserbando al tele  
sasuke:hmp!-sin importancia  
rock lee: ya deja ese celular que no vez que es tiempo de estar CON NOSOTROS THUS AMIGOSS!!-dijo ya arto  
shikamaru:dejame estoy con ino! -enojado  
neji:nose pero ya me boy aqui ezta muy aburrido, igual me tengo que levantar temprano para entrenar adios-serio  
rock lee: adios neji-tranquilo  
sasuke: yo tambien me boy tengo sueño-dijo gruñendo  
naruto:mate!! sasuke... yo tambien me boy adios roock lee!!-despidiendose acto seguido corre tras el uchiha  
shikamaru:ey adios me vere con ino  
rock lee:como sea dios!!-enojado ya que todos se fueron

ino: ya biene shikamaru!-alegre  
shikamaru:hola mi niña!  
ino:hola!  
shikamaru:tiempo sin verte  
ino:te extrañe  
shikamaru:ei sabes tus ojos son muy lindos-agarrandole la mano y biendola a los ojos  
ino:gracias!-sonrojada

en clase..

kakashi:buenos dias!! como les fue el fin de semana?  
naruto:pos a ti muy bien hay con la chica que estabas ayer no?-echandolo de cabeza  
kakashi:callate naruto-en voz baja  
sasuke:hola  
sakura:hola sasuke!! ñ.ñ  
sasuke:hmp!  
kakashi:bien hoy organizaremos un trabajo en vez de examen, trabajaran

todos:sii! asi ya no tendremos que estudiar  
kakashi:los equipos seran de 6 y yo los are  
kakashi:el primer equipo es:hinata,naruto-pero fue interrumpido  
naruto:siii,si yeah kawai!! eztare con hiinata!  
kakashi:naruto callate y dejame terminar

NARUTO Y HINATA SE VEN Y SE SONRROJAN  
kakashi:como iba diciendo hinata,naruto,sasuke,sakura , ino y tenten  
ino:ay mierda con ellos no mames yo que keria con mi angelito shikamaru!! -bufaba  
sasuke:genial! mas perdedores-expreso  
sakura:si!! me gusto mucho el equipo!!  
kakashi:el otro es de temari,shikamaru,neji,choji y roock lee  
neji:"okey, no me toco con tenten y que eso no es malo,pero-pauso-por que estoy algo decepcionado?"  
tenten:que fastidio eztar con la pelos de loka y el otro aburrido de sasuke

ESTABAN EN EL TRABAJO EN EQUIPO,INO ESTABA APUNTO DE IRSE  
ino:oigan chicos ya me boy hasta luego!!  
sasuke:adios!!-entusiasmado  
naruto:adios!  
sakura y hinata:adios!-tenten no se despidio  
naruto:ya dinos la verdad sasuke,te gusta ino?-con cara de pervertido,ino ya no estaba en el lugar  
sakura estaba enamorada de sasuke y ella no queria que se diera cuenta de eso (inner yuni:no es sorpresa, yuni:callate)

sakura:"que diga que no pero para que no sospeche le seguire la corriente a naruto"  
sakura:si andale dinos la verdad se te nota!-un poco nerviosa  
sasuke:sih! ya contentos-un poco nervioso y fastidiado  
inner sakura:no puedee,nuestro sasuke esta...  
sakura:lo ciento chicos pero ya me boy hasta luego-casi callendo por completo lagrimas en los ojos  
sasuke:eztas bien parece que kieres llorar o algo asi??  
sakura:-se soprendio y paro automaticamente por el comentario de sasuke,despues volteo-es que tengo una alergia bueno adios  
hinata:"sakura tiene algo no es ninguna alergia"-volteo a ver a tenten y ella le asintio  
hinata:esperame yo boy contigo  
tenten:tambien yo,adios chicos

sakura:hai las espero en la esquina  
hinata:adios naruto y sasuke!  
naruto:adios!!  
sasuke:adios-serio

asi las 3 ninjas se fueron

hinata:ah! con que eso bueno pues la verdad , etto..jaja nose k decirte ñ.ñ  
sakura:jeje!-gota estilo anime

tentne:yo si...-pauso y penso-bueno no-gota estilo anime  
hinata:no importa mira tienes esperanzas, ino ezta con shikamaru y acuerdate que ino ya nos abia contado que a sasuke ni lo keria ver decia que era muy raro

sakura:tienes razon-recapasitando  
tenten:vez y ella ni lo pela pero bueno,sabes si le decimos pueda que nos vuelva a repetir lo mismo  
sakura:hinata,tenten  
hinata y tenten:si?  
sakura:gracias, ustedes si que son mis amigas de verdad-pauso- tenten tenias razon, ino no es mi mejor amiga,son ustedes dos-sonriendo

hinata:je! gracias-dedicandole un sonrisa tierna

tennte:y ustedes las mias chicas,y gracias sakura n.n

sakura:saben, eh estado pensando y ustedes si son mis mejores amigas, y cuando hinata me lo dijo aquella tarde pues te digo quesi-sonrio tiernamente

FLASH BACK  
hinata:sakura  
sakura:sih?  
hinata:la verdad es k thu bueno yo , etto..yo te considero como mi mejor amiga y thu?  
sakura:etto, aun no... aun no te puedo responder es que estoy confundida por la pelea que tuve con ino  
hinata:hai! lo en tiendo te doy el tiempo k kieras para decirme

sakura:gracias amiga  
FIN FLASH BACK

hinata:gracias

sakura:y cuando me lo dijiste tenten en la escuela no importa que no me preguntaras pero te digo que tu tambien eres mi mejor amiga-otra sonrisa tierna

FLASH BACK

tenten:sakura ya se que te enojas conmigo,por ofender a ino pero,es que hinata y tu son mis mejores amigas y no me gusta verlas sufrir asi

sakura:no te preocupes,ino solo quiere sentirse bien ante algo o alguien para no ser una tonta como ella dice, y garcias tenten

FIN FLASH BACK

tenten:hai!!-acto seguido se voltean a ver y rien

en clase antes de entrar al salon:  
ino:hola sakura -sonriendo descaradamente  
sakura:hola ino-sin animo  
ino:que tienes, te corto el novio,jajaj-se rio sinicamente  
sakura:a nada es que me desvele nada importante,"ino"-"ino" con sorcasmo  
ino:ok!jaja-riendo aun  
kakashi:bueno chicos es hora de clase, etc.

en recreo:  
hinata:ino tenemos que decirte algo  
sakura:ha.. hai!-un poco nerviosa por el ambiente  
ino:que ?  
sakura:desanimada- le gustas a sasuke-kun-agacho la cabeza  
ino: se sonrojo un poco y se kedo pensando "mm sasuke eh?"  
sakurta:y?-desesperada por saber la respuesta de ino  
ino: y que?-como si nada  
sakura:que te parece?  
ino:jah es algo guapo despues de todo creo que me pondre con el y cortare a shikamaru-diciendolo como algo sin importancia  
hinata y tenten:"wow que put.. salio"-tenten solo apreto los puños para no decir ni hacer algo indevido por el comentario de ino

sakura tenia los ojos llorosos , no pudo soportar y se fue corriendo al baño a llorar

mientras que ino ,sabia que a sakura le gustaba sasuke pero ella no lo keria admitir asi que le kiso hacer la bida imposible y hacerla sufrir kitandole a su sasuke-kun

kOOniichiwa!!

espero y les haya gustado mi fick n.n

soy nueva y pss NO SEAN MALOS CONMIGOO T.T

necesito qu eme digan ke les parecio

bueno, malo,corto,largo digamne pliss!! n.n

y dejenme reviews jejeje

sayOO!!


	2. desastre y mas desastre!

**kOOniiichiwa!! gracias por los reviews y por ayudarme de veradd wii!!...solo queda ver si asi esta mejor de verdad muchas gracias a todo slos que me dejaron reviews jiji!! n.n y tambien por interesarse en mi fick xD**

**soy nueva en esto espero y les guste**

**_"CUANDO PIENSAN"_**

**_(hablo yo )_**

**_hablan los personages_**

**_-cambio de ecena_**

_**los personages no me pertenecen(por desgracias T.T) pertenecen a: masashi kishimoto**_

_cap.2 el desastre y la confecion_

sakura:que te parece?  
ino:jah es algo guapo despues de todo creo que me pondre con el y cortare a shikamaru-diciendolo como algo sin importancia  
hinata y tenten:"wow que put.. salio"-tenten solo apreto los puños para no decir ni hacer algo indevido por el comentario de ino

sakura tenia los ojos llorosos , no pudo soportar y se fue corriendo al baño a llorar

_Sakura es tuvo llorando bastante tiempo en el baño de las chicas y solo le pasanban por la mente las palabras de Ino_

_En el salon Tenten y Hinata estaban preocupadas por si amiga,querian acompañarla pero ella le dijo que asi estaba bien,Tenten no soporto mas se habia saltado todas las clases solo quedaba la ultima hora y se le hacia eterno.Tenten voltio hacia Hinata y entendio que tambien estaba igual que ella, asi que decidieron ir por ella_

_kakashi-sensei -dijo Tenten tratando de captar su a tencion_

_que pasa?-asoamndo su unico ojos destapado por el libro que siemrpe lleva consigo_

_podemos ir a buscar a Sakura??,ya se ha saltado las 4 ultimas clases y queremos saber que tiene-dijo Hinata con si timida voz_

_"Sakura"-penso el Uchiha menor al escuchar lo que decia Hinata y Tenten_

_mmm...-lo medito-estabien, nomas no se tarden-dijo asi volviendo a leer su libro 'ichaicha paradise'_

_fueron al lugar mas logico y por el que vieron a su amiga entrar despues del comentario de Ino 'el baño'_

_Sakura aqui estas!!-dice Tenten aliviada_

_te estuvimos esperando en clases y no aparecias-dijo preocupada Hinata_

_Sakura-susurraron la dos chicas al ver a Sakura en la parte mas oscura del baño abrazando sus piernas y tapando su rostros_

_estoy bien chicas-mostrando su cara-es solo que...queria estar sola eso es todo-con una sonrisa fingida se levanto y las miro-lo siento si las preocupe_

_no te preocupes-dijo Hinata abrazandola_

_Sakura no te sientas asi por lo de Ino,sabes muy bien que si se quiere poner con Sasaku tiene que cortar a Shikamaru yeso no ha pasado-dice Tenten y eso hace que la boltee a ver_

_si,aparte tal vez estando con Shikamaru cambie de opinion-dice Hinata dandole animos_

_tienen razon chicas, gracias-en esos momentos le agradecia a kami-sama por haberle dado una amigas tan perfectas en el punto de vista de Sakura_

_ya se!-dice Hinata como si se le hubiera prendido el foco-por que no vienen a mi casa despues de clases?_

_si yo ire!-dijo Tenten entusiasmada_

_lo siento,tengo entrenamiento hoy.Pero sera despues si?_

_aja!, no te preocupes Sakura-dijo Tenten_

_hai!,aparte mañana nos veremos-le sonrio_

_garcais chicas n.n_

_Sakura estaba entrenando en la escuela,donde habia muchos arboles, y era la parte mas alejada o donde casi nadie hiba,queria estar sola.Eran las 4:00 de la tarde y no habai parado de entrenar desde las 2:00,asi que opto por descansar,un aguila mensajera aparece y Sakura piensa que era para alguien mas y no para ella,cuando el aguila le deja caer la carta y Sakuar comienza a leer_

_Sakura debo avisarte que la mision fue un exito,pero...tus padress murieron en ello_

_te doy mi mas sentido pesame_

_P.D_

_necesito que vengas a la torre necesito habalr contigo,te esperare _

_ atte:tsunade-sama_

_noo..esto no..-solto unas lagrimas-OKASA, OTOSAN NO PUEDEN HABER..-y salio corriendo sin saber su destino_

_En casa Uchiha se encontraba Sasuke que estaba bufando buscando algo sobre la mochila_

_"kuzo!,olbide mi cuaderno de matematicas,como demonios hare la tarea?"_

_tendre que ir por el,lo bueno que me queda cerca sino,ni de loco iria-dice saliendo de su casa rumbo a la escuela_

_"quien viene corriendo?"-se pregunto el Uchiha menor al ver a un bulto correr hacia su salon de clases_

_Sasuke-susurro Sakura sorprendida_

_Sakura?-se cuestiono al ver la reaccion y las condiciones de esta,estaba destrosada,con lagrimas callendo de su tez blanca y llena de polvo,parecia que hubiera peleado con alguien_

_sa..sa-lloro otra vez solto esas lagrimas que no podia impedir-Sasuke-kun!!-le dijo entre sollosos y lo abrazo..._

**_comenasay por hacerlo tancorot ahhh!! es que que corage,ya lo habia terminado y se me borro y pss lo tuve que volver hacer,les prometo que a la otra lo hare un poco mas largo wii!! lo deje impactante??_**

**_lo quiero sayOO!!_**

**_p.D sin tiempo T.T_**


	3. mi tutoraa!

**kOOniiichiwa!! gracias por los reviews y por ayudarme de veradd wii!!...solo queda ver si asi esta mejor de verdad muchas gracias a todo slos que me dejaron reviews jiji!! n.n y tambien por interesarse en mi fick xD**

**soy nueva en esto espero y les guste**

**_"CUANDO PIENSAN"_**

**_(hablo yo )_**

**_hablan los personages_**

**_-cambio de ecena_**

_**los personages no me pertenecen(por desgracias T.T) pertenecen a: masashi kishimoto**_

_cap.2 el desastre y la confecion_

sakura:que te parece?  
ino:jah es algo guapo despues de todo creo que me pondre con el y cortare a shikamaru-diciendolo como algo sin importancia  
hinata y tenten:"wow que put.. salio"-tenten solo apreto los puños para no decir ni hacer algo indevido por el comentario de ino

sakura tenia los ojos llorosos , no pudo soportar y se fue corriendo al baño a llorar

_Sakura es tuvo llorando bastante tiempo en el baño de las chicas y solo le pasanban por la mente las palabras de Ino_

_En el salon Tenten y Hinata estaban preocupadas por si amiga,querian acompañarla pero ella le dijo que asi estaba bien,Tenten no soporto mas se habia saltado todas las clases solo quedaba la ultima hora y se le hacia eterno.Tenten voltio hacia Hinata y entendio que tambien estaba igual que ella, asi que decidieron ir por ella_

_kakashi-sensei -dijo Tenten tratando de captar su a tencion_

_que pasa?-asoamndo su unico ojos destapado por el libro que siemrpe lleva consigo_

_podemos ir a buscar a Sakura??,ya se ha saltado las 4 ultimas clases y queremos saber que tiene-dijo Hinata con si timida voz_

_"Sakura"-penso el Uchiha menor al escuchar lo que decia Hinata y Tenten_

_mmm...-lo medito-estabien, nomas no se tarden-dijo asi volviendo a leer su libro 'ichaicha paradise'_

_fueron al lugar mas logico y por el que vieron a su amiga entrar despues del comentario de Ino 'el baño'_

_Sakura aqui estas!!-dice Tenten aliviada_

_te estuvimos esperando en clases y no aparecias-dijo preocupada Hinata_

_Sakura-susurraron la dos chicas al ver a Sakura en la parte mas oscura del baño abrazando sus piernas y tapando su rostros_

_estoy bien chicas-mostrando su cara-es solo que...queria estar sola eso es todo-con una sonrisa fingida se levanto y las miro-lo siento si las preocupe_

_no te preocupes-dijo Hinata abrazandola_

_Sakura no te sientas asi por lo de Ino,sabes muy bien que si se quiere poner con Sasaku tiene que cortar a Shikamaru yeso no ha pasado-dice Tenten y eso hace que la boltee a ver_

_si,aparte tal vez estando con Shikamaru cambie de opinion-dice Hinata dandole animos_

_tienen razon chicas, gracias-en esos momentos le agradecia a kami-sama por haberle dado una amigas tan perfectas en el punto de vista de Sakura_

_ya se!-dice Hinata como si se le hubiera prendido el foco-por que no vienen a mi casa despues de clases?_

_si yo ire!-dijo Tenten entusiasmada_

_lo siento,tengo entrenamiento hoy.Pero sera despues si?_

_aja!, no te preocupes Sakura-dijo Tenten_

_hai!,aparte mañana nos veremos-le sonrio_

_garcais chicas n.n_

_Sakura estaba entrenando en la escuela,donde habia muchos arboles, y era la parte mas alejada o donde casi nadie hiba,queria estar sola.Eran las 4:00 de la tarde y no habai parado de entrenar desde las 2:00,asi que opto por descansar,un aguila mensajera aparece y Sakura piensa que era para alguien mas y no para ella,cuando el aguila le deja caer la carta y Sakuar comienza a leer_

_Sakura debo avisarte que la mision fue un exito,pero...tus padress murieron en ello_

_te doy mi mas sentido pesame_

_P.D_

_necesito que vengas a la torre necesito habalr contigo,te esperare _

_atte:tsunade-sama_

_noo..esto no..-solto unas lagrimas-OKASA, OTOSAN NO PUEDEN HABER..-y salio corriendo sin saber su destino_

_En casa Uchiha se encontraba Sasuke que estaba bufando buscando algo sobre la mochila_

_"kuzo!,olbide mi cuaderno de matematicas,como demonios hare la tarea?"_

_tendre que ir por el,lo bueno que me queda cerca sino,ni de loco iria-dice saliendo de su casa rumbo a la escuela_

_"quien viene corriendo?"-se pregunto el Uchiha menor al ver a un bulto correr hacia su salon de clases_

_Sasuke-susurro Sakura sorprendida_

_Sakura?-se cuestiono al ver la reaccion y las condiciones de esta,estaba destrosada,con lagrimas callendo de su tez blanca y llena de polvo,parecia que hubiera peleado con alguien_

_sa..sa-lloro otra vez solto esas lagrimas que no podia impedir-Sasuke-kun!!-le dijo entre sollosos y lo abrazo..._

**_comenasay por hacerlo tancorot ahhh!! es que que corage,ya lo habia terminado y se me borro y pss lo tuve que volver hacer,les prometo que a la otra lo hare un poco mas largo wii!! lo deje impactante??_**

**_lo quiero sayOO!!_**

**_p.D sin tiempo T.T_**


	4. mi nueva tutora!

**_Perdoon por la tardaanza encerio!! es que lo que pasa que no podia subir cap por que tuve mucho trabajo en la escuela y despues tube lo sexamenes finales! peor ya sali de VACACIONES wii!! asi que are todo lo posible por subir new cap todos losdias xD_**

**encerioo peerdoon,me equivoque y volvi a poneer el mismo cap anterior,pero aki esta espero y me perdonen deveraas!**

_Sakura lo abrazaba,solo uqeria aogar sus penas,o compartirlas con alguien,para que el dolor que ella sentia desbaneciera almenos un poco,sasuke solo la miro por unos momentos la bio tan destrozada,al principio se sorprendio de la accion de sakura,pero cuandoobservo su rostro estaba llorando_

_"sakura,haz sufrido mucho, no es cierto?"-se dijo a si mismo abrazandola para que se sintiera acompañada_

_sasuke-dijo la chica en un pequeño sollozo_

_hmp-le expreso_

_gracias por..no..no decir ni preguntarme algo-lo apreto un poco mas para volver a aogar su llanto en lo comodos brazoz del chico(aa!! yo kiero que me pasee eso! no es justo x))_

_paso un rato,masomenos una hora,cuando sasuke dejo de escuchar a sakura llorar,el no uqeria quese separaran,sentia algo tan calido,acogedor,peor no pudo descubrir que era y por que lo sentia._

_sakura,por que estas asi?-le pregunto el chico,mientras que sakura desbanecia al abrazo y lo miraba a los ojos_

_mis..mis padres..han_

_shh..-ledijo ya se imaginaba que era,asi que le evito recordarselo_

_lo comprendo,a mi me paso igual, pero..eso no quiere decir que aun no estan aqui-le dijo el chico,sakura se sorprendio hasta el por las palabras que le decia,sasuke siempre se portaba mal y frio con ella,acepta que habia muchas chicas que estaban tras de el,pero a ellas las trataba de mejor forma_

_al menos a ellas si las saludaba bien y no les hablaba con monosilabas._

_amj-suspiro-tienes razon,ellos aun siguen aqui,apesar d eno poderlos ver-sakura dijo resiganada esas palabras,se sentia mejor y despues sonrio con aquella alegria sincera que ella cargaba_

_"asi esta mejor"-sasuke al ver la sincera sonrisa de sakura se sintio mejor y alibiado,no sabia por que razon le agradaba o ams que eso le encantaba ver a sakura sonreir.pero cuando ella lloraba o estaba triste el solo la miraba hasta ver que su animo se levantaba_

_sasuke-dijo algo timida sakura_

_hmp_

_es que yo te quiero decir algo...-estaba muy nerviosa y tenia una voz timida(como lad e hinata xD)_

_dime_

_eto...tu,tu me gustas mucho-sakura bajo la cabeza como niña chiquita al decir lo que dijo en el instante se sonrojo mucho y por eso bajo la cabeza pra que no se notara,pero en realidad sierto moreno pudo notar el sonrojo_

_sonrio con egoismo y con superioridad,pero sakura no se dio cuenta pues estaba con la cabeza baja_

_tambien se sentia alegre por saber eso_

_"que?,estas loco tu jamas digo JAMAS estaras feliz por saber que sakura haruno esta enamorada de ti"_

_sasuke-dijo con voz inocente subiendo la mirada_

_hmp_

_bueno..solo queria que supieras-dijo algo decepsionada_

_FLASH BACK_

_sakura yo se que si le confiesas a sasuke lo que sientes por el,tal vez te corresponda-dice una chispiante pelicafe_

_si,no te des porvensida,beras que todo saldra bien-dijo hinata_

_gracias amigas,tienen razon,nada pierdo n.n_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_lo siento_

_hm-sasuke se sorprendio al decir eso sakura_

_soy una tonta no?,al decirte esto sere como una de tus fans,almenos a ellas si las saludas,no usas monosilabas con ellas,pero no te culpo ni siquiera te lo echo en cara,-pauso-yo se que estas enamorado de ino-su voz estaba quebrada su mirada sombria- por ser tan...tanperfecta hasta pienso que yo soy demasiado fea ante e.._

_basta!-sasuke no soporto como sakura se menospreciaba y decia algo que no era sierto,y sakura levanto la cabesa de golpe al escuchar esto,sus ojos estaban abiertos como dosa grandes platos_

_y ella no podia creer lo que escuchaba_

____

soy demasiado fea, yo se que estas enamorado de ino por ser tan..perfecta' esas palabras rezonaban en la cabeza de sasuke haciendo que apretara los puños del corage que sentia

naide tiene derehco a menos preciarse,y nadie es perfecto-dijo decidido a irse de alli,no soportaba mas,tenia que agarrar aire o despejar sumente,estava demasiado confunfido,hasta el se sorprendio nuevamente

sakuse-el chico paro,dandole la espalda, ella camino asi dond eestaba el,tneia la mirada sombri y su cara sin expresion.al llegar se puso a un lado de el-'lo siento'-le susurro y se fue dejando a un sasuke muy confundido

toctoc!-se escucha golpear levemente la puerta

pase-una voz femenina,pero autoritaria rezonaba detras de la puerta-sakura!-dijo exaltada al ver como entraba con una cara demacrada y a la vez se le notaba un poco de alegria

me mando a llamar tsunade-sama?-dijo con una voz que transmitia odio,tristesa,resignacion

hai!,de aora en adelante viviras conmigo,yo sere tu tutora y,cuando lo crea conveniente te independisare,tambien tomare algunas deciciones con respectoa tu futuro

como cuales tdsunade-sama?-a sakura le cambio el semblante melancolico a uno con esperanza,aunque todavia tenia una tristesa marcada

aun nolose-le dijo posando sus manos sobre el escritorio recargando su cara

entonsces,eso quiere decir...-estaba llena de esperanza al creer la respuesta

hai!,sere tu tutora, asi mismo como una 'madre'-una enorme sonrisa de niña chiquita dandole una buena sorpresa se dibujo en la cara de sakura asi mismo slaio corriendo a los brazos de tdsunade

gracias,gracais,GRACIAS!!-la abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo,transmitiendo alegria y amor,asi comenso a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad

sakura,quiero que sepas,que siemrpe contaras conmigo,'hija'-tdsunade la abrazo tambien y sus lagrimas la vencieron rodando por sus mejillas

Sakura hiba rumbo a la escuela,saliendo de su nueva casa muy contenta epor despues recordo

"papa,mama,lo hechare de menos"-penso dando una expresion melancolica

ellos nunca se iran,talvez ya no los veas,peor estaran siempre contigo-

las palabras del uchiha resonaron haciendo que a sakura le doliera la cabeza y se llevara sus manos asi su cabeza

te sientes bien sakura?-pregunto tennte,no se habia dado cuenta que ya estaba en la escuela

ahH?..si...aaah!-grito,no soportaba el dolor,se dio cuenta, no era por la palabras de sasuke si no que recordo que no durmio en toda la noche y sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir hasta que se quedo dormida,faltaban 5 minutos para las 6 y entraba a las 7

ahhH!-se apretaba mas la cabeza

que pasa?,sakura,sakura!!-grito desesperada tenten al ver como sacura se retorcia del dolor,solo estaban ella,sakur ay hinata,siemrpe acostumbran llegar temprano aunque sakura la mayoria de las veces llega tarde

sakura vamos dinos quete pasa,nos preocupas,sakura!-dijo desesperada hinata

en eso entra sasuke al salon biendo la ecena

mi cabeza,mi cabeza!!-decia sakura que se retorcia de dolor,despues cayo al piso y empezo a cerar los ojos

sakura!-dice sasuke corriendo hacia donde esta ella,habia escuchado un bulto caer,era sakura que se encontraba en el suelo-sakura!!-fue lo ultimo que escucho sakura para despues caer desmayada

docotra como esta?-pregunto sasuke,fue el unico al que kakashi-sensei dejo salir para ver como estaba sakura

bien,solo le falta comida sana,bebida y reposo por un dia no es nada mortal

hai!,la puedo ver?-dijo algo preocupado

hai!,ya se desperto-dijo con un tono alegre-sigame

sakura!

si?-pregunta la sosudicha que se encontraba en la cama

su novio la biene a ver-dijo algo divertida la doctora

quien!-dice nerviosa y con un tono travieso

sasuke

no somos novios!-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo algo nerviosos

jaj,estabien los dejo solo- y sale de la abitacion dejando a los dos chicos solos-adolecentes-susurro para si

****

aclaraciones:

sakura y sasuke y todos los demas tienen 14 años,el proximo cap saldran mas grandes (16,17)

Perdoon por la tardaanza encerio!! es que lo que pasa que no podia subir cap por que tuve mucho trabajo en la escuela y despues tube lo sexamenes finales! peor ya sali de VACACIONES wii!! asi que are todo lo posible por subir new cap todos losdias xD


	5. la decicion para 3 chicas

****

_gracias a todos por los reviews,la verdad no importan los reviews para mi.Nomas que lo lean y les guste wii jajjaja xD_

_buenoop aki sta la continuacion,no les prometo nadad de los de las edades, talvez es el sig. o talvez no_

_inner yuni:pero asi pueden expresar tus buenas o MALAS ideas,que la mayoria son mala_

_yuni:mm.. es verdad!! REVIEWS!! T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T por cierto...la mayoria no son malos,o si??_

_inner yuni:seep!!_

_yuni:-.- _

_Silencio completo invadia la sala desde la partida de la enfermera,sasuke queria explicarle lo de la vez pasada,no queria que aquella conversacion que tan importante para ambos quedara en un _

_lo siento __queria que supiera que ino y ano le importaba,si talvez era atractiva y por eso se le hizo tan perfecta en esos momenots,pero al sentir tan cerca de el a sakura ,se dio cuenta que tal vez _**solo talvez **_podria ser _

_linda._

_sakura-dijo porfin sasuke rompiendo el silencio_

_si?,que pasa?-dijo la chica que miraba hacia la ventana contemplando el hermozo paisage_

_sobre la platica de ayer,yo..._

_no importa-dijo dedicandole una sonrisa-solo fue un tropiezo o no?_

_no!-dice firme-no lo fue-sakura voltea sorprendida-escucha,solo quiero decirte que...ino si, ino si es atractiva_

_ah-dijo un tanto desepcionada-ya lo sabia sabes!_

_pero ella,no es mi tipo,-se dio buelta para salir,sakura estaba sorprendida y sasuke antes de salir le dijo unas palabras-solo te digo que por que tu creas que eres fea, no quiere decir que lo seas _

**sa-ku-ra**_ -asi cerro la puerta dejando auna sakura,confundida y alegre a la vez_

_ya habian trans currido dos meses desde la muerte de la madre de sakura y para la desgracia de sakura tenten se fue a vivir a tokio por el trabajo de sus padres asi que hinata era su unica confidente,respectoa sasuke no le dirijia la palabra._

_ya llegue!-dijo entrando a la casa,quitandose los zapatos y dejandolos en el piso.para ser presisos la casa era enorme casi una mansion,pero no lo era,entrando a la derecha se encontraba la cocina,a la izquierda una sala con un gran televisor y sus sillones,junto con una mesa que estaba en el centro.enfrente de la puerta se podia divisar las escaleras amplias y al fondo un cristal que da al enorme y lindo jardin junto con una alberca y un juego de mesa para tomas,y en el segundo piso todas las habitasciones,los cuartos,los baños,el cuarto de estar,y la oficina de tdsunade._

_que bueno,por que tenemos que hablar-dijo tdsunade seria-te espero en mi oficina-dijo mientras subia las escaleras rumbo a su oficina_

_que traera aora?-se cuestiono sakura para despues subir &_

_una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafes se dirijia su casa, ella no estaba acostumbrada a la nueva ciudad, tokio evnia refunfuñando,no estaba comoda en la nueva ciudad_

_me choca,siempre nos tenemos que cambiar de ciudad,hasta que no tenga 18 me tendre que acostumbrar al estupido trabajo de mis papas,dare la buelta al mundo-decia con cara enojada,para despues cambiarla a una melancolica-si solo nos hubieramos quedado en japon,no estaria perdida,ayudaa!!-grito,pero alguien la sorprendio y le tapo la boca_

_que haces?,acaso quieres que te digan loca?_

_y tu quien eres?-le dice incredula quitandole la mano de su boca_

_acaso no te acuerdas de mi?_

_lo observo por instantes para despues darse cuanta que era su-tio!,tiempo sin verte!-brincaba de alegria- y que haces aqui?_

_bien por ti_

_eh?-dijo confundida_

_sip,te llevare a vivir a japon otravez viviras aya,sera permanente,aparte hay esta tu primo naruto,bueno almenos para que hagas la secundaria,nolocrees?(en japon secundaria es la preparatoria eh?)-y la chica lo medito-aparte ya no estarias que cmabairte de ciudad cada año_

_asi si tio jiraya-dijo contenta_

_tenten,solo te digo que conmigo no viviras,te comprare un departamento,claro pero sera compartido por dos chicas_

_estabien-dijo contenta-aora vamos a mi casa,para discutir el asunto con mis padres,sabes es una alegria verte de nuevo_

_hai!,igual sobrina,igual!-dijo mientras los dos se dirijian a la casa de tenten_

_paso rato mientras discutian el asunto,tenten parecia estar muy entusiasmada,sus padres lo notaron pero aun estaban con la duda,todavia faltaban 2 años para esto pero aun asi tenian que discutirlo_

_mm nolose jiraya,tu eres de la vida galante y mi tenten_

_mama porfavor yo se defenderme-le interrumpio la chica que estaba desesperada por que sus padres no decidian_

_tiene razon tenten amor,aparte estaran en un departamento bueno ella con 2 chicas mas, eso no es problema,aparte no podemos estar cambiando de ciudad todo el tiempo con ella,nunca se pondra al corriente con sus estudios-participo el papa_

_mm..esta bien tenten en dos años te bas-y comienza a llorar la mama de tenten,su papa solo sonrie y jiraya y tenten hacen fiesta gritando,riendo,brincando &_

_bien ire al grano,te iras a vivir por 2 años a tokio,para la secundaria estaras aqui, viviras con 2 chicas que son-saco un papelito y comenzo a leer en voz alta-hinata hyuga y tenten_

_que??-grito-tdsunade como esta eso??, no lo puedo creer esta loca??,como puede decidir por mi futuro?-dijo exaltada_

_ya te lo dije antes de ser tu tutora,yo decidire por tu futuro te resumo en general-dijo con un tono de autoridad-si aceptas o no a mi no me importa,solo te o aun queda un mes de clases te dejare, pero los siguientes dos años no estaras aqui_

_estabien-dijo algo triste-lo bueno es que me queda un mes y...-abrio los ojos desmenusadamente-tenten! volvera y vivire con ella y con hinata me acompañaran-dijo con alegri-si! -y se marcho del lugar contenta por saber que vovlera a estar juntas otra vez las 3 chicas_

_buenas noches sakura-dijo para despues ver a sakura salir de la habitancion cerrando la puerta_

_buenas noches-se escucho al otro exrtemo_

_y todavia me falta dirijir tu-pauso,estaba nerviosa,aunque se dijera para si misma se sentia mal-matrimonio,el candidato,pronto lo sabras sakura-dijo algo triste,pues sabia que ese candidato la podria hacer sufrir.-aora estaras contenta,pero despues.. &_

_co..co..comoo!!-dijo una chica de pelo azul marino y ojos perla,piel nivea y un poco timida,claro que con sus amigas es muy liberal_

_si hija lo siento-dijo la madre de la hyuga algo apenada_

_mama!!,te QUIEROO!! salto de alegria!_

_eh?-la mama de hinata no entendia nada mientras era sacudida por hinata_

_gracias mama,por fin me boy de aqui!,bueno claro que me tengo que esperar 2 años,PERO ME BOY !!_

_hay hija yo que estoy triste por tu partida y tu festejando-comienza a llorar la mama de hinata_

_perdon mama,buenas noches -y se fue dandole un beso en la mejilla a su mama,recivio la noticia que hasta hoy es la mas buena para ella,ya no soportaba estar compartiendo el mismo techo que su hermana._

_hinata,tenias que crecer-se quedo llorando dramaticamente su mama&_

_despues de un rato de haber discutido el asunto la familia de tenten se encontraba cenando_

_y dime tio,no me dijiste quienes son mis compañeras de cuarto-dijo animada_

_jiraya al escuchar esas palabras recordo el trato que hizo con tdsunade-sama,y hiachi hyuga_

_FLASH BACK_

_entonsces asi quedamos-dijo una voz autoritaria_

_si,necesitamos que nuestras hijas,y sobrinas-aseguro tdsunade-tengan un mejor futuro haciendolas independientes_

_si en eso estoy deacuerdo,no quiero que hinata en un futuro no pueda salir adelante por su cuenta-dijo el papa de hinata_

_bueno solo queda avisar,sayonara-dijo jiraya,despidiendose y saliendo del la avitacion-y recuerden,mañana es cuando avisaremos_

_hai!-anunciaron todos_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_hinata y sakura-y le dio un sorvo a su cafe_

_kyaa!!,que alegria,por fin las volvere aver,sii!!-briinco de alegria mientras sus papas sonreian,se sentian vbien all observar como su hija era feliz por aquella noticia._

_escuchen,cambio de planes,aun no pondre las edades de shippuden,cuando lo aga les avisare y vendran antes del cap mas omenos asi:_

_sakura:16 (onose que edad es un ejemplo)_

_hinata:16_

_blabla_

_nlanla_

_y ya que acabe el cap ok?_

_garx por los reviews y si me kieren dejar mejor wii!! en algunas veces pondre avances del prox cap_

_avances:_

_vamos sasuke anda perdiste aceptalo y has tu reto-dijo un iperactivo y desesperado chico_

_no! y punto-dijo un sasuke muy irritado_

_si no quieres a la buena, sera a la mala-afirmo un chico con ojos de perla_

_callate neji,apenas y has entrado este mes y ya me quieres manipular-se defendio sasuke,pues neji entro un mes despues que tenten se fuera_

_y eso que,naruto y yo sabemos tu secreto y has perdido una apuesta haci que si no lo hacees,le diremos todo a sa-ku-ra-dijo neji tranquilo_

_hai!,estoy deacuerdo con neji-dijo naruto_

_estabien,cual es?-dijo resignado sasuke_

_es...conseguir una cita en este mes y la chica es sakura-chan-dijo naruto_

_que?-dijo sasuke_

_hai!, asi que ya sabes-advirtio neji_

_estabien,estupidos-y asi sasuke sale de alli enojado y confundido-pero que quede encuenta,que no lo ago por gusto-se escucho a lo lejos_


End file.
